


This School Is So Weird

by pennysparrow



Series: Titans Academy AU [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Donna decides to rope Cassie in on some secret plotting of her friends.





	This School Is So Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to @super-batgirl for encouraging me to write more for this AU!

Cassie was heading back to her dorm when she got cornered by her sister. “Come with me! You’re not gonna want to miss this!” Donna said, grabbing Cassie and pulling her back towards the mountain.

“Uh… What?” Cassie asked as she stumbled after Donna.

“Shhh. Just trust me,” Donna grinned. They wove through the halls and down into the depths of the mountain turned school. Cassie recognized some of the science labs meant for the more advanced classes but they never went into to any of them. Finally, they turned down a hall that dead ended at a heavy steel door covered in warning signs. Cassie froze and gave Donna her best _not gonna happen_ look, the one that normally got her out of doing Donna’s chores. “I promise this is going to be worth it,” Donna said with a smile before turning and knocking on the door.

It swung open to reveal Donna’s friend Kori, her hair long red hair was piled into a bun on top of her head and her green eyes sparkled as she smiled. “You made it! Excellent! Come in, hurry,” Kori waved them through the door and pressed a hair tie into each of their hands.

Cassie looked at it in confusion before turning her gaze to Donna and Kori, both of whom were already walking deeper into the room. Donna was twisting her dark hair up into a bun of her own when she glanced over her shoulder at Cassie. “Well don’t stand there looking like a dead fish! C’mon!” Donna giggled.

Reluctantly Cassie skipped after the older girls and pulled her own hair up into a bun. “Where is Dick? He has been dying to try this for ages,” Kori asked.

“He’s gonna hate us but he’s at practice and I am _not_ waiting on this,” Donna shrugged.

Cassie’s eyes adjusted to the room, the only light was coming through a window that looked into a huge chamber. It spilled across what looked like control panels straight from NASA. A desk just covered in dials and switches and buttons and screens. Two boys sat in front of it and the one chuckled before speaking. “C’mon Kori? How else do you think Babs and I managed to finally crack it? She’s been home sick all day and her dad is working on some big case, otherwise this would’ve taken at least another month between our schedules.”

“I know Vic, but still,” Kori frowned. That’s when Cassie recognized the boys, Donna’s friends Vic and Wally.

Donna rolled her eyes. “He’ll get over it. Anyway, think of this as a test flight.” She gave them a wicked grin and Cassie immediately became ten times more suspicious of her sister.

“Well the calculations are all sound. Babs cracked the override codes this afternoon and Vic and I have been running the math and double checking with her ever since. We’ve definitely got it,” Wally beamed, brushing the red hair that had fallen into his face as he spoke. “It’s pretty much now or never guys.”

“I’m in. Kori?”

“Oh most certainly.”

Donna turned to Cassie then. “You in?”

“What are you all talking about?! You grabbed me after fencing and just- I dunno- sisternapped me!” She threw her arms out, nearly smacking Wally in the process as she stared Donna down.

“You didn’t tell her?” Vic sounded incredulous.

Donna shrugged, having the good sense to at least look slightly guilty. “I wanted to surprise. I admit, not my best call.”

Wally snorted and Kori just shook her head. “I am so thankful my siblings chose not to attend school with me. Between you two and the trouble Dick and Jason and the others make…”

“Ok, I get it. Making it up to her,” Donna held her hands up in a placating gesture to her friends before turning to Cassie. “So this is a wind tunnel, it’s used by some of the physics classes to test aerodynamics. There was a rumor our freshman year that some of the seniors managed to turn it into one of those indoor skydiving things and Dick got super curious,” she chuckled at the memory.

“He used to be an acrobat and has always dreamt of flying, like really flying, so he latched onto it. Us being the supportive friends we are we started looking into it. Turns out just getting into this place is like hacking Fort Knox, not to mention the physics involved to get some of us safely airborne.

“Anyway, as of today all the pieces fell together so I thought you’d like to try it with us,” she smiled as Cassie blinked. Behind Donna the others gave her looks of encouragement.

Cassie pushed out a sigh in a huff. “That… I really wanna call bull on this but like I’ve been hanging out with Steph and Kara too much and you all by association to doubt it. Ok. What the heck. It’s not every day you get to play Peter Pan.”

Donna positively beamed at her while Kori gave an enthusiastic clap of her hands. “Sweet! I’m going to swipe some jumpsuits and goggles from one of the chem labs. Back in a flash!” Wally called as he ran off.

“This at least explains the hair tie,” Cassie tried with a smile.

Donna smiled and gave her a quick hug before walking towards the control panel. She and Vic began talking over the physics as Cassie drifted towards the window looking into the wind tunnel.

“I am very glad that you have decided to join in on our little experiment,” Kori said. Cassie glanced over at where Kori stood beside her. The other girl gave her a warm smile that Cassie returned.

“Alright! Got ‘em!” Wally said as he skidded back into the room, supplies in hand.

“Alright, let’s suit up!” Donna said, grabbing one of the jumpsuits Wally had and passing it to Kori. The three girls pulled them on over her clothes and slipping the goggles on.

They got to the door before Vic stopped them. “Ok, so I’m going to start it slow and begin amping it up. You three need to hold onto each other the whole time or else there won’t be enough air resistance and you’ll go… well you’ll go splat.”

“That’s… I really didn’t need to know that,” Cassie could feel the blood drain from her face.

“Don’t worry about it. Babs and Vic are never wrong with this sort of thing. Plus I helped and I’m a genius,” Wally reassured her.

“And so very modest. Who was it who helped you with your history homework all last year?” Donna giggled.

“Lookit, I’m a science guy ok?” Wally sounded wounded and yet he was still smiling. So Cassie figured he wasn’t too upset with Donna.

“Do not worry Cassie, it will be wonderful,” Kori smiled.

Cassie took a deep breath before nodding, grabbing Donna’s hand who in turned grabbed Kori’s as they opened the door and stepped into the wind tunnel together. Wally latched the door behind them and Donna gave Vic the thumbs up as he turned on the fan.

It began as a light breeze, barely lifting the hair that had come loose from Cassie’s bun. Soon, it was growing increasingly stronger and Cassie was having trouble keeping her footing. “Hold on tight! Any second now!” Donna yelled over the roar. Cassie squeezed Donna’s hand as her feet slipped out from under her. Suddenly she was weightless. Cassie laughed, she was flying. Her sister and her friends had actually made it work.

As Vic turned down the fan the three girls struggled to get their footing and ended up in a small heap on the floor of the wind tunnel, Wally and Vic rushing in to help them to their feet.

“That. Was. Awesome!” Cassie laughed. “Next time can I bring Steph and Kara?”

“Oh for sure. I’m guessing once Babs gets better and Dick hears about this the Wayne gang is all going to want to try it,” Donna said, slightly breathless.

“Most definitely. As will Raven and Garfield and all of the others,” Kori’s eyes glittered.

“Good thing Babs and I already hacked the security feed so the none of the administrators find out about this,” Vic told them, seeming rather proud of himself. “And now we know it works we can do this anytime we want.”

“This school is awesome,” Cassie whispered. “But also very weird. Definitely weird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, unlike Wally I'm not a science person at all, this whole thing is based off of those indoor sky diving places but I'm pretty positive you can't actually turn a wind tunnel into one of those unless the fan is one the floor and tbh even then I'm not sure. So since these are comic book characters let's just say this works cause of comic book science even though this is a No Capes AU.


End file.
